Laptop
by The Bloody Awful Poet
Summary: Giles does a spell to help Buffy see herself again after being raised from the dead. The help comes in the form of a laptop with lots of BtVS stuff, like pictures, fanfics and musicvideos(I'll link to most of what they see). Might be some Spuffy. Enjoy...


Authors Note: Sometime after Dawns first date, the one with the vampire. Authors Excuse: I was bored. I wanted to find out how the Buffy gang would react to everything there is to be found on my computer, much of it about them (one in particulare). Go ahead, read it. Thanks...  
  
Giles had been chanting for almost half an hour now. Buffy, having nothing to do but stand still in the middle of the ring Giles had drawn on her living room floor with chalk, allowed her thoughts to wander. Halloween had brought both good things, and bad. She couldn't believe Dawn had lied to her, and she was so not leaving her room for a month for that, and she couldn't believe Xander and Anya were getting married. She truly wished them the best.  
  
Giles stopped with the chanting, and Buffy's thoughts were brought back to the spell. She stepped out of the circle, like she was supposed to, and waited. The spell, which Giles had come across in some old moldy book, was supposed to bring forth something that would help her to some self-understanding. At least, that was what Giles had told her in not so simple words. She had a sneaking suspicion this was due to how she'd reacted to being brought back. It was supposed to help her find herself.  
  
They both stood in silence, waiting for something to happen. And something did. Where the chalk ring had been drawn, there was a sudden bright light, which soon faded away. In its place, there was a laptop. Giles looked at it before removing his glasses to pinching the bridge of his nose.. Buffy just stared. How was this supposed to help. Besides, did she still need help? Wasn't she getting accustomed to living by now? She had even started to fear death! But it couldn't hurt, right?  
  
Before Giles had gotten a chance to say anything, Buffy picked up the computer and brought it to her room.  
  
Looking at the computer, Buffy wondered what to do. Starting it up didn't seem such a bad idea, though, so that's what she did, but before the 'welcome' message had been displayed, Buffy heard a sound out stairs. She poked her head out of the window, only to find Spike standing there lighting a fag.  
  
"Spike," she said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just wondered if you wanted to patrol tonight, but if there's other things you'd rather be doing?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked wickedly. Buffy sighed. There was no stopping him, was it?  
  
"Sorry," she answered on out breath. "Giles did a spell on me to help me to some self-realization, so now I have a laptop to explore. Too bad computers and me are un-mixy things." Maybe he would leave now, but to Buffy's horror, she really didn't want him to. She knew she was supposed to, but still. That's why she'd left that not-quite invitation hanging in the air, not really believing Spike knew more about computers than she did anyway, but still... This was not healthy.  
  
"Maybe I can help you out, luv. I know a bit about stuff like that." Nope, not healthy at all.  
  
"You know a bit about stuff like this?" She asked in disbelief, hoping he would take it all back and just leave. She couldn't give in to herself like this. He was a vampire, and she was the slayer. And that meantbad, as in not good. But again, she had no such luck.  
  
"I'm not Red, but I still know how to work a laptop, pet. Having been around for over a century doesn't mean time stops when you're turned you know." He looked up at her before throwing the fag away, stomping on it with his big, bad Doc Martins.  
  
"I know it didn't stop when you were turned, Spike. I just figured it stopped somewhere later, like the late 70's." She grinned. Spike smiled in a 'not-amused' way.  
  
"Funny, Buffy. You're absolutely killing me here."  
  
"If only..." She answered. "Besides, it's a little late for that, isn't it?" Why oh why couldn't she resist the occasional bad pun? Oh well, it's only Spike anyway.  
  
"You gonna be throwing bad jokes my way all night, or you want some help with that self-realization?" Buffy considered this a moment. It couldn't be that bad, could it? Besides, she better not crash the machine, something she was bound to do on her own.  
  
"All right, Spike. Come on in." He smiled and started climbing up the tree to her window. Buffy opened it just enough for him to be able to get through it, and soon they were both standing in front of the now turned on machine.  
  
"So..." Buffy said. "What do we check out first?" Spike shifted his weight.  
  
"Documents?" He answered questioningly. She nodded, and they both sat down in front of the machine.  
  
After going trough a couple of documents, finding nothing of much interest, Spike spoke up.  
  
"You think Star Wars stories are supposed to help you to get to know yourself? Maybe Giles is about to get killed by those nerds, and the leader turns out to be your father?" Buffy gave a snort.  
  
"If that's the case, that essay on Freddy Mercury might have been there to let me know that, I am, in fact, gay, not to mention have a great voice. Maybe I'm meant to sing, not slay?" This time it was Spikes time to snort.  
  
"I can picture it clearly, luv. You walking into a cementary, singing a catchy tune, fighting in synch with it. Not to mention the vampires and monsters doing the back-up." They both started laughing, before they suddenly came across a document named quotes.  
  
"What's this?" Buffy wondered. Spike glanced at what had caught Buffy's attention.  
  
"Looks like an interview to me. Probably about a movie or a tv-show, as they're talking about a guy called Tony Head who performs more than half of his scenes with his trousers off." Spike grinned at the thought. Now, that's eccentric.  
  
"No, not that. Besides, it turned out to be a joke. Further down." Spike sobered up and let his eyes rome over the page. And there, at the bottom, he discovered what Buffy was talking about.  
  
The screen read: Doyle: Where's Angel? Spike: Um...tall brooding guy, caveman brow?  
  
"What?" Spike asked confused. "How on earth did that end up there?"  
  
"What do you mean? You've actually said this?" Buffy looked at him.  
  
"Well, yeah..." He admitted. "But that was a long time ago. Right after the incident with the gem of amarra."  
  
"Hey look," he continued. "There's more. But I never said that."  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm calling Giles a nancy-boy due to his english accent, soon to discover that I'm english as well!" Spike fumed. "I would never do a thing like that." Buffy looked at him, and managed to keep a straight face for about two seconds. Then she exploded into a fit of laughs, falling of the chair, clutching her stomach. Spike looked at her with contempt.  
  
"It's not that funny, you know." He said. "Bloody americans." This only made Buffy laugh harder, and Spike, not to amused by her continued to read. When Buffy had calmed somewhat down, Spike informed her on what information he had gathered.  
  
"There's quite a lot of quotes here, and most concern me, if they're not said by me. Well, there are a few goofy Xander quotes, but they're not too many." He said. Buffy caught a look at the page and started laughing again.  
  
"What now, slayer?" Spike asked exasperated, but Buffy was laughing to hard to say anything. All he could hear was two words choked out between laughs. Curly fries and onion blossoms. Spike soon spotted what she was laughing about.  
  
"Bloody hell!" He yelled. "I never said that! I don't even know an Andrew, so you just quit it right now. Buffy stopped laughing, but she still smiled over it.  
  
Suddenly the smile was gone from her face, just like every expression was gone from Spike's.  
  
"Harris laughed when you told him I loved you?" he asked blankly, something that made Buffy feel worse than if he'd been yelling. She swallowed, not knowing how to answer that.  
  
"Wanker," Spike muttered, amd continued to scroll down the page to Buffy's relief.  
  
All that was left on the page was a couple of quotes that had nothing to do with them, and lyrics to a song called "Let me rest in peace", which they skipped, thinking it would be of no interest.  
  
"What about that one?" Buffy said, pointing at a document called "I never liked him much". Nodding approvingly, Spike opened it, and they both started to read. (the story can be found at my profile). By the end of it, Buffy looked at Spike in an entirely different way.  
  
"Is that true?" She asked disbelievingly.  
  
"You tell anyone, I'll rip your head off, chip or not." He said, not sounding as threatening as he might have wished.  
  
"I wont," she said softly, laying a hand on his back, surprising the both of them.  
  
Having gone through all the documents, they decided to hit the picture file.  
  
"What a surprise," Spike said sarcastically. "Star Wars pictures."  
  
"Wait," Buffy stopped the flow of pictures when she spotted one of her tying Spike to a chair.  
  
"Now, don't get any ideas, Slayer." Spike said warningly. "Let's not go there again, huh?" Buffy nodded, but smiled at the picture. The Spike on the screen didn't look too happy. The picture must have been taken just after Spike got his chip. The next picture showed, to the both of thems great surprise, Spike, but with brown hair, after silently deciding that he looked better with the peroxide, they continued. They had the pleasure of seeing 4 pictures of Wesley, and Buffy admitted that he looked a lot better there than he had when being her watcher.  
  
When a picture of Angel was shown on the screen, Buffy could feel Spikes tension, but he didn't say anything. Not until he saw a picture of him standing opposite Captain Cardboard, who was sporting a large bruise.  
  
"General Forehead did that?" He asked gleefully.  
  
"Yes," Buffy sighed. "He did. And don't call him that, ok?"  
  
"Maybe Peaches isn't too bad after all." But before Spike could relish in looking at Finns black eye, Buffy skipped ahead, getting quite a dose of Spike pictures, only interrupted by Star Wars pictures and quite a few pics of Ewan McGregor, for some reason. Suddenly, she gasped. There, hanging on a cross, smoking, was Spike. It didn't look like anything was holding him there. And if she looked stunned, it was nothing compared to Spike.  
  
"Right," he finally said, hoarsely. "Should we perhaps go ahead and continue?" Thankful for getting that image away, she skipped forward, but the picture still danced in front of her eyes, taunting her. Another thing none of them was quite ready for was soon presented for them. Pictures of Drusilla! Not to mention pictures of Spike and Drusilla. Spike looked away, and Buffy, knowing it was up to her to rid the screen of them, hurriedly clicked herself forward. She tried to brush the nagging feeling of jealousy away, but it wouldn't leave.  
  
Again, they were presented with a large amount of star wars pictures and a few pictures of Spike. He looked so innocent and vulnerable on those pictures, that Buffy had a hard time believing he was actually the slayer of slayers.  
  
"What the..." Spike managed to say before laughing. "Is that Giles kissing.. JOYCE? You've got to be kiddin' me!"  
  
"None of your business, is it?" Buffy said before continuing searching the pictures. A lot of Star Wars pictures later, they spotted one of Spike, holding an amulet.  
  
"Wonder what that is," they both thought, but said nothing of it. Had they looked closer, they would have noticed how the picture was named "his doom". Ignorantly, they continued looking.  
  
"When's that picture from?" Buffy asked, seeing one were Angel was holding what must have been William the Bloody's hand in the sunlight, both dressed in something that was sooo last century.  
  
"That would be my first day after being turned." Spike answered, clearly not wanting to discuss it.  
  
"You hair's cute." Buffy said, trying not to smile at Spikes incredulous look.  
  
Many Spike pictures later, including one were a demon hand lit up Spikes chest and eyes (they hadn't really gotten what that was all about), and a couple of weird Giles pictures, they decided to take a well earned break.  
  
AN: I know this isn't great. Believe me, I know. I just had to get it out. If you want me to continue this story, I would need some great feedback. No point in flaming, as I've already admitted to it sucking. 


End file.
